the_werewolf_journalsfandomcom-20200214-history
THE WEREWOLF JOURNALS Wiki
< > TwitterWidget IMPORTANT NOTICE RULES Main Article: Code of Conduct '' '''Please do not change or delete anyone's work without asking and getting permission first. ' Please do not copy other people's work. Please do not swear. ''' '''If you do break these rules you will be politely warned and repeat violations of these rules will result in suspension for anything from a day up to a year. Create character, location and object pages to your hearts content, they will all eventually be used in one form or another but please don't add them into the main pages. If you wish to change anything, or if you want to write an episode yourself, or to audition a character or donate an idea, please contact an Admin. We don't bite...usually. Thanks. Happy Creating :-) Welcome to The Werewolf Journals Wiki This is a fanfiction series based on The Vampire Diaries hit TV Show by Julie Plec. It centers around Tyler Lockwood, and Reign Fall. It is also based the spin-off series smash hit, The Originals. It is written and conceived by the Founder Kingj0oew2010. The Series The series is based on Tyler Lockwood and his life in High School. He is a main character who is on his way to becoming a werewolf as it is in his families bloodline and plays for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who was a werewolf. He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse that turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Mason Lockwood is Tyler's uncle who lives in Florida, but a turn of events will send him own his way to Falls Church. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. Tyler is a member of the Lockwood Family. Reign is an adopted heir of the Fall Family who is the anchor for Tyler. He is own his own quest to discover who and what he really is and will stop at nothing to do so. Little do they know that when there paths cross in this dark world unknown to them, all will soon come to light. Gallows Hill Wiki The Originals Fanfiction Wiki WHO SHOULD RETURN IN SEASON 4? A.) REIGN B.) THE KITSUNE C.) THE KINIMAS Imageedit 1 5249329052edited.jpg|SEASON 4 Imageedit 14 3277411013.jpg|TEASER SEASON 4 Wiki-background|THE WEREWOLF JOURNALS SEASON FINALE TYLER TWJ.jpg|WHAT'S NEXT ON THE WEREWOLF JOURNALS?|linktext=NEW EVENTS & MORE. COMING SOON 1401658 10152383569281164 1388025333 o.jpg Category:Browse Category:SEASON 2 Category:SEASON 1 Category:SEASON 3 Category:CHARACTERS Category:TWJ 3X01 (EPISODE 43) All In the Family Category:TWJ 3X02 (EPISODE 02) The Tithes That Bind Category:TWJ (EPISODE 03) Boy Interrrupted Category:TWJ (EPISODE 4 S3) As the Cradle Rocks Category:TWJ (EPISODE 5 S3) Immortal Kombat Category:TWJ (EP 6 S3) Nightmares, Fantasies & Dreams-capes Category:TWJ (E7 S3) Over the Valley Category:TWJ (EP8 S3) It Be's Like That Sometimes Category:TWJ (EP9 S3) Blood On the Dance Floor Category:TWJ (E10 S3) A Few Good Menions Category:TWJ (E11 S3) Leave Well Enough Alone Category:TWJ (EP12 S3) Rock'a Bye Baby Category:TTWJ (E13) Once Upon A Time in Ark-La-Tex Category:TWJ (E14 S3) Battle of the Sexes Category:TWJ (EP 15 S3) The Bold, The Proud, The Hybrids Category:TWJ (E16 S3) The Great Escape Category:TWJ (E17 S3) Eclipse Rising Category:TWJ (E18 S3) Last Ditch Effort Category:TWJ (E19 S3) To Kill A Mockingbird Category:TWJ (E20 S3) When All Falls Apart Category:TWJ (E21 S3) Ashes to Dust Category:TWJ (E22 S3) Ashes to Dust Category:TWJ (E23 S3) As the World Turns Category:SEASON 4